


Mal·a·droit

by PepsiClear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Gen, I know is kinda weird but I love them okay???, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Oreos & Milk, POV First Person, most of the characters are only mentioned, smooches, this is the first fanfic I ever published in english, you need to read to book to understand this fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiClear/pseuds/PepsiClear
Summary: After successfully escaping from Chloe's murderous boyfriend, Jeremy start looking for one of his friends or Christine.He finds Michael first and ask him for help after he start feeling the side effects of his ecstasy trip.(Based on chapter 36 from the book)





	Mal·a·droit

“Michael!”

  
I stumble down the hall on the second floor, sucking in my frame to squeeze by people leaning against walls, making out with each other and holding each other’s hair. This really sucks. I want to lie down somewhere and hold a pillow or a body or something, but there are no pillows and no bodies and no beds and no rooms and no friends! All my friends are downstairs; up here it’s a lot of loser kids who didn’t want to be friends with me before the squip and who I don’t need now. It’s mostly the losers who are hooking up. Or playing video games.

  
“Michael!”

  
Who else am I supposed to ask for? Christine would be good to see but she’s probably not alone in some room anymore—she’s probably been snapped up by Jake Dillinger.  
I keep walking trying to avoid colliding to the people, everything is spinning in my vision.

  
“Michael!” I keep calling, few people stare at me, I keep trying to hold myself on the empty spaces of the wall where thankfully, people aren’t making out, I don’t really care about these people or if they are staring, I just need to find someone that is not a total stranger and can tolerate my presence. Finally, down the hallway I see him, being dragged to a closed door by a small girl, Michael doesn’t seem to have heard me at all or maybe I wasn’t as loud as I needed to be.

  
“MICHAEL!” I quickly approach him; The girl seems to be drunk and stopping every few steps to see if Michael still behind her even thought she’s holding his hand. I’m finally close to my friend, the revolting world seems to get a little slower and all I can see is how shinny Michael’s hair looks up close. I snatch Michael arm making him jump and the girl squeaks when Michael accidentally pulled her hand, almost tripping her.

  
“Michael” I keep saying his name like some kind of mantra, now that I’m holding onto something familiar I don’t want to let go, so I try to formulate the words to explain Michael what’s happening but before I can open my mouth he interrupts me.

  
“Dude! Jeremy… you look like s_ _ _” Rude, but I also feel like that so there’s no way I will deny Michael observation.

  
“Michael, I need… I don’t know…” Michael moves his arm in a signaling me to let it go, he then turns around to speak with the cute Asian girl who now looks pissed and exasperated, I feel kind of bad for running this for her and Michael, my ecstasy induced brain starts screaming to run away from this and let them be, or maybe is just my regular common sense or even maybe the squip is back, but before my brain connected to my legs Michael’s hand is on my forehead and the girl is nowhere to be seen, maybe I spaced out more time that I thought.

  
“Jeremy, what the f_ _ _?! You’re burning!” I can hear his voice is a little slurred, he must be drunk to some degree, I don’t know how much since we have never gotten drunk before. Michael's touch on my forehead feels relaxing, his hand is not that cold but is a nice difference to my clammy and sweaty skin, also real human contact, just what I need right now.

  
Michael’s hand drops and I wanted to cry for an unexplainable reason, but in an instant the contact is back, this time interlocking his arm with mine and leading me to the stairs, my legs took their sweet time to respond but soon enough they are moving following Michael’s steps. Uh, how many times I have said or think Michael's name in the past half hour? Stop, I need to concentrate and keep walking. Soon we arrive at our destination and Michael is knocking a door, waiting for an answer that didn’t come and then opening it, looking inside and then signaling me to follow him.

  
It… was another bathroom but this time is a little bigger than the first one I found Stephanie retching her guts out, it was also cleaner without pee stains on the floor. Michael grabs a hand towel that was hanging besides the sink, I’m just standing there looking at the back of Michael’s head and how his hair seems to be curling into itself more and more and looking shiny, I have the urge to touch it to see if it was really moving. I hear a sound, but I cannot pinpoint what it is until Michael eyes meet mine and, oh Michael is saying something.

  
“Dude, are you sick? Drunk? … High?” Michael walks towards me carrying the towel on his hands dripping a little. Soon said towel is thrown over my face and it’s cold making me let out a girly yelp. I process the questions, should I tell him? It seems like the right thing to do.

  
“I TOOK ECSTASY!” I don’t know why but my brain just vomited the words out loudly and quickly, probably in case I decided to change my mind in the last second, Michael took the towel that was still over my face and I can see him again, this time he looks concerned and the curls of his hair seems to have been tamed, now they only moves when I blink.

  
“You… you took ecstasy?” nodding my head was a mistake, the world start moving around me making me dizzy and confused, Michael seems to notice this and soon he’s helping me climb and sit down inside the big bathtub, this family must be really rich and liking taking baths too much, Michael also gets inside the tub but without sitting, he looks so lost and from the position I’m in his limbs look really long and it’s kind of funny, I snort making my friend look at me worried.

  
“What… Jeremy? Hey, what should I do? I have no idea how to deal with people high on ecstasy, Is like with drunk people? Do I need to make sure you don’t choke with your own vomit or something?” Being totally honest I also don’t know what the side effects of E are, is not like I could read the back of the box to know like with meds, I only know that I’m hot but also want to feel someone alive close to me.

  
“I… don’t know? But… this… this is going sound weird, but could you maybe hug me?” Michael doesn’t respond or move, he still standing on the same position with his long limbs and his big hair towering over me.

  
“Please?” I try again and sounding so lame and my voice cracked a little. My friend then is kneeling in front of me and open his arms as an invitation, I put the towel on rim of the tub, I didn’t remember even holding onto it, and then procced to latch onto Michael like an octopus, making him swing back almost falling and knocking his head on the ceramic. With some effort Michael move us and sits on a much more comfortable position for him while I’m still holding onto him like my life depended on it, maybe it really depended on it, not sure, I’m not sure about anything at this precise moment, just that Michael is real and he smell is familiar besides a little of cheap beer and cologne, when did Michael even owns something like that? I hold onto him and even when I’m hot and sweaty, I’m finally feeling safe, I can feel Michael start to move his hand on my back on a comforting manner while humming something that sounds suspicious like Weezer, I let it slide for now.

  
I don’t know how much time has passed but I just keep hugging my friend, my brain still fuzzy but I’m less sweaty and hot, after all is late November and I’m only wearing a shago jacket over a stupid t-shirt, I shiver when I realize that the bathroom is really cold and humid.

  
“Michael?” I whisper calling out to him; Michael doesn’t respond but touches my forehead with one of his hands which is almost frozen and makes me shiver even more.  
“You fever seems to have gone down… was it even a fever? How are you feeling?” He’s also whispering like if someone else was on the room and we didn’t want to startle them. I take his hand off my forehead and keep it in between my hands in between our bodies, I don’t know what I’m doing I just know that his hand is too cold and I want to warm it up.

  
I hold his hand close to my face to blow hot air on it to warm it up but instead I kiss the middle of his cold palm, Michael doesn’t pull away, instead he moves his hand and place it on my cheek, holding my face up and making me look at his eyes, they are glassed over and a little unfocused but still soft and warm.

  
I feel the skin of my face start to burn again, this time is different, I want to keep hugging Michael but I also want to get away from him because I’m getting confused about things my brain can’t process right now, not like this at least, maybe not ever.

  
Trying to move will break whatever atmosphere we have created right here on the cold bathtub so I decided that the best course of action is just stay as still as I can, my eyes travel to Michael’s eyes to his pink cheeks and then to his lips, he really needs to use some kind of chapstick, I can see small cracks on the skin of his lips… since when I was so close to focus on something like that?, My eyes then travel again to Michael’s and now he’s also focusing on my face, I feel the heat coming into my clammy cheeks making me blush even harder.

  
Our lips are meeting now, a soft shy touch. Maybe it was me who started it or Michael is still drunk and the closeness made him do it, I don’t know but I know that our lips were now locked together. We don’t move and now I can feel that even when Michael lips are cracked they were still somewhat soft and warm. I move my lips a little, nothing harsh, even chaste if you can consider kissing your best friend on the lips while being high and the other drunk chaste.

  
Michael takes a breath through his nose and I’m expecting to be pushed off him, instead Michael other hand meets the first one on my other cheek, turning my head to the side so the angle is better and we are kissing for real now, is inexperienced as heck but it feels so good, that keeps me going, trying to get Michael to open his mouth and when he does I can taste the sour beer on his tongue but also something sweet, a mint maybe?

  
Not sure for how long we made out… Oh my god, I made out with him… we separate to get oxygen back to our lungs. Should we talk about it?

  
ABSOLUTELY NOT.

  
“You’re back!” I think back at the squip, which doesn’t sound too happy, I don’t blame it.

  
I SAW THIS AS ONE OF THE POSSIBLILITIES, NEVER EXPECTED TO ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THIS UNIVERSE.

  
The squip says, it's voice sounds a little off, maybe is the ecstasy stil lingering on my system.

  
NOW JEREMY YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME, YOU NEED TO GET OUT HERE IMMEDIATELY.

  
“what? I can’t just leave Michael here!” I’m ready to shut the squip down.

  
BRING HIM ALONG TOO, YOU NEED TO GET OUT HERE QUICK JEREMY.

  
Michael is looking at me shyly and his lips are red and bitten making me blush but also feeling proud about it.

  
YOU CAN FEEL PROUD OR ASHAMED LATER JEREMY, NOW LIFT YOUR LOSER UP AND GET TO YOUR MOTHER’S CAR.

  
My loser? Michael is not mine by any means, I was about to complain but I feel a shock on my spine courtesy of the squip signaling me to move. I get up and help Michael. He follows me out of the bathtub in silence.

  
Neither me or Michael bring the topic or look at each other eyes the whole way out the bathroom, we are a little distracted after that because neither of us know where the exit is, finally we find the living room where most of the partygoers are sitting or talking quietly over the music that now is playing. I look for Christine but I only find Chloe which is now walking in my direction with Brock behind her, I asks her about Christine, after a little thinking trying to remember who Christine was she told me that she saw her leave the party after she found out Jake was screwing Katrina.

  
We get out of the party, being followed by Chloe and Brock which wanted to apologize for scaring me, Michael was intercepted by the girl from early, I learnt that her name is Nicole and they meet on a forum. Now the five of us were cramped on my mom’s car leaving the party, on the way we almost collide with a firetruck but the squip prevented it giving quick instructions.

  
After dropping everyone but Michael off to their respective homes we get back to my house to switch the cars. Neither of us talk, it’s awkward.

  
JEREMY, WE WILL DEAL WITH HIM LATER, NOW YOU NEED TO FOCUS.

  
And I hope that we can resolve this, but for now I focus on being sneaky and get my mom’s car where it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine, and probably my english is weird because is not my native language, I'm sorry ;c
> 
> Also I should make a gofundme to get Michael some chapstick.


End file.
